


Spaghetti Dinner

by Homeskillet



Series: Raising Aiden [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Schmoop, bits of angst here and there, loving boyfriend!castiel, single parent!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Spaghetti Dinner

_Ding Dong_

"Hey Aiden, can you answer that for me?" Dean called from the other room, knowing who was at the door.

The five year old walked up to the front door and opened it for their guest.

"Castiel!" He shrieked, running up to hug the older man.

"What's up little man?" Cas asked with a smile, returning the hug and messing up Aiden's hair.

"Daddy didn't tell me you were coming," Aiden revealed to Cas. Cas raised his eyebrows and entered the familiar home.

"Well, why don't we go tell Daddy that I've arrived," Cas suggested, quickly picking Aiden up and throwing him over his shoulder. Aiden cried out in surprise before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I found this little boy in the entryway, do you, by any chance, know who he belongs to?" Cas asked, a huge grin on his face. Dean turned around and beamed at the picture they made. He walked up to them and gave a quick peck to Cas's lips before peeking around Cas's back to find his son dangling precariously from his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I might have seen him loitering around here once or twice," Dean said in response to Cas's question.

"Daddy! Tell Cas to put me down!" Aiden said, his face growing red as he continued to talk and giggle upside down. Cas got the hint and turned him upright and set him down. Aiden smiled up at him and ran off in the direction of his room. The men watched the little tyke until he was out of their line of sight. Cas turned to Dean.

"I missed you," Cas said, stepping into his boyfriend's arms and leaning his head in Dean's shoulder. He breathed in deeply, reveling in the familiar scent. Dean ran his hand up and down Cas's back.

"Me too. Aiden's been asking about you as well. I wish our damn schedules lined up better," Cas straightened out and kissed Dean, forcing all of his unvoiced feelings into the kiss. Dean seemed to understand, he always did.

Dean broke the moment of silence.

"I'm making spaghetti, it'll be done in about five minutes," he informed Cas.

"If Aiden's eating with us then I'm assuming there are meatballs involved as well," Castiel asked knowingly. Aiden wouldn't eat spaghetti unless there were meatballs.

Five minutes later found Cas setting the table for their dinner.

"Aiden, soup's on!" Dean shouted in the general direction of his son. The boy came into the kitchen and went right up to his seat across from Dean at their rectangular table. Cas grabbed Dean and himself a beer as well as apple juice for Aiden. Cas would never see the appeal of spaghetti with apple juice, but to each his own.

Dean served the food and they all dug in, enjoying their first meal together in a month. Aiden chattered away excitedly the whole time, asking Cas questions as well as telling him an abundance of stories. When they were finished, it was about eight o'clock.

"Ok, Aiden, it's bath time and then you need to go to bed," Dean told his son as he cleared the table.

"Can't I stay up a little while and watch a movie with you and Cas?" Aiden pleaded. Dean and Cas shared a look.

"Ok, but it will have to be a short movie." Dean acquiesced. The boy beamed and ran to the bathroom in the hallway. Cas stood up and walked over to Dean. He sunk his hands into Dean's pockets and kissed his cheek.

"That was a lovely meal. I'll wash the dishes while you give Aiden a bath." Cas suggested. Dean smiled and agreed before going after his rambunctious child.

Half an hour later, they were all settled on the couch, the opening theme to the Lego Movie pouring through the speakers. Aiden was in between the men, Dean had an arm slung around the back of the couch, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Cas's neck.

"Everything is awesoooome! Everything is cool when you're part of a teeeam!" Aiden sang along as the movie played on. That song would indeed be stuck in Dean's head for _hours._

Halfway through the movie, Aiden was zonked out, using Cas as a pillow and Dean as a footrest. Cas looked over at Dean and watched as the changing light from the television danced across his boyfriend's face. Dean looked over and caught Cas staring at him. They both smiled and Dean looked down at the sleeping five-year-old. Dean gently removed himself and extracted Aiden from Cas's lap. He carried him into his bedroom and tucked him in, adding a kiss to his forehead for good measure. Dean got up and almost ran into Cas. He smiled and went to stand in the doorframe.

Cas whispered something to Aiden before leaning down and giving him a peck on the forehead as well. Cas walked out of the boy's room and Dean shut the door before turning towards Cas. He took his boyfriend's hand and detoured to shut the TV off before heading to the bedroom.

That may have been the first meal they shared in a month, but this definitely wasn't the first bed they would share in that time. The men had needs. Very manly needs.

 

•

 

The next morning, Cas woke up to wet kisses along his neck.

"Mmmm, Dean," Cas moaned, opening his eyes slowly. Dean detached from his boyfriend's neck and placed his lips to Cas's.

"Good morning starshine," Dean said he placed another kiss to Cas's lips and pulled back again, "the earth says hello,". Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean laughed.

"Haven't you ever seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? You know, the one with Johnny Depp?" Dean asked. Cas just laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

A voice spoke up from the hallway. The boys stop kissing and just stared at each other with gooey eyes.

"Daddy, is Cas still here?" The young boy asked innocently, opening his father's bedroom door. The men looked at Aiden as a giant smile broke out on his face.

"Cas is still here!" He yelled happily.

"I ain't going anywhere for a little while, Aiden," Cas said. Aiden's hazel eyes widened incredibly. Cas sat up in the bed and suggested they all made breakfast together. Aiden hollered at the idea of pancakes and barreled out of the room and down the stairs.

"But that means I have to put on _pants_ ," Dean complained mockingly as he flopped back on the sheets.


End file.
